The Behavioral Phenotyping Core (Core D) is designed to support three overarching aims: To support and promote innovative and replicable behavioral phenotyping data in clinical populations people with IDD (Aim 1) and in rodent models of IDD (Aim 2); and to facilitate translational research incorporating human and animal data approaches (Aim 3). Previously supported iterations of this Core have been highly generative in terms of grant submission and manuscript support. The guiding thematic focus of the newly designed Core supports the ?non-traditional? emphasis articulated for the overarching goals of the IDDRC in incorporating non-traditional researchers, non-traditional populations, and non-traditional approaches into every facet of the core. The Core will accomplish these goals by providing six major services: (i) Consultation. The three Co-Directors (Peters, Harrison, Wallace) have complementary expertise in human and animal phenotyping including specific experience with project design and analysis approaches. Consultation services will serve to support rigorous experimental design by IDD researchers and, importantly, support non-IDD researchers who wish to develop IDD-relevant projects despite lack of previous experience (non-traditional researchers). Consultation services are supported by comprehensive (ii) training for Core users. Training includes hands-on support for equipment use (animal and human research) and clinical assessment training. A new focus of the Core is to support the use of wearable devices and the use of apps for in-home behavioral observation in order to provide the opportunity for non-traditional populations to participate in research. Training will therefore also extend to non-scientist care-givers for in-home testing. Key to the Core?s success in prior funding periods has been the ability to provide (iii) access to equipment and facilities. State-of-the-art facilities and equipment for human and animal testing will continue to be supported for IDD researchers to use on a discounted fee-for-service basis. (iv) Full-service phenotyping is now offered for both human and animal testing conducted by trained research technicians. This service will permit non-traditional researchers to perform IDD-related research regardless of IDD-related experience, increase testing throughput, particularly for smaller laboratories, and support experimental rigor. The Core will continue to offer (v) scientific Instrumentation fabrication services for specialized equipment for human and animal projects. The final service (vi) data integration and conceptual development is designed as a complement to consultation service for basic science investigators who wish expand their work into human clinical populations, as well as for clinically-oriented investigators wishing to expand into animal models. This truly translational service will enable similar methods and models to be utilized or adapted across species to directly measure phenotypically relevant outcomes including behavioral and physiological measures, therefore encapsulating the IDDRC?s overarching goal to accelerate discovery in IDD research through trans-disciplinary approaches.